1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multimedia service method in a mobile communication network, more specifically to a method of providing a multimedia service based on a short message.
2. Description of the Related Technology
The generation partnership project (3GPP) has made the standard forming an Internet protocol (IP) based mobile communication network and providing a multimedia service based on a general packet radio service (GPRS) network provided from the universal mobile telephony service/general packet radio service (UMTS/GPRS), which is the third generation mobile communication service. In the IP based mobile communication network suggested by the 3GPP, since data transmission between all nodes constituting the network is performed by an IP based transmission method, it is easy to link the network with an Internet network.